The Final Battle
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Uosae is free, and she joins with Scanra, Tusaine, and the Immortals to attack Tortall. The realm need EVERYONE to fight against them and save their country, and so EVERYONE will fight. Written from several people's perspectives. (summary sucks) pls RR
1. What is to come

(A/n: hello everyone! I was listening to "Hallelujah" (shrek) and this idea donned on me. Yes, the story is sort of sad and emotional. This is just the intro. The rest of it will be written sort of , like, your watching all of it from a distance. It should be pretty good I hope!)

Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak paced his study, stopping to cover his face with his large hands and rub his temples. As he resumed his patrol of the room, Alanna admitted herself. She was pale and shaky.

"You feel it, too?" he asked her in a hoarse voice.

"This isn't right, " she whispered. Raoul frowned. He had never heard that tone of voice in her; not when she was talking, not when it was raised in a battle cry, not even when Thom, Faithful, and Liam were killed. "Something…it's just wrong. The air is heady and thick, like the Gods are about."

Raoul nodded soberly and sank into a chair. "Something is coming…a disaster."

Alanna gulped. "I felt this way on Jon's--"

Jon and Thayet walked in, hand in hand.

"Jon--"

"My magic's gone," the King said bluntly.

Alanna gaped at him. He, too, was pale. She raised her hand and pointed at an unlit candle. She started to shake with effort. Nothing happened.

"Dampening spells," she said.

"I'd better get Gary, Numair, and Daine," Thayet said suddenly. She soon returned with the rest of the council in tow. Beads of sweat ran down Numairs cheeks. Daine glanced worriedly at him often. Gary tugged at his mustache nervously.

"Daine, you better tell them," Numair coaxed.

Daine nodded and took a breath. "I know this feeling…all too well."

The others nodded and mumbled agreement.

"No," Daine insisted. "Not the way you are thinking. This isn't the…normal… feeling of foreboding. I felt this way in the Realms of the God's, and at Port Leggan. What you're feeling is her presence. Uosae is about to wreak havoc."

Raoul rose abruptly, face taut with shock and horror. "I thought she was contained by the Gods."

Daine shook her head. "I've been flying in Goshawk shape. I see them. Tusaines, Scanrans, Centaurs, Hurroks, even Stormwings. And Uosae is among them. She is free, and she is going to attack."

"It will be the fight of…all time," Jon said quietly.


	2. Preparations

The news was out--All knights were to prepare for battle, all mages to report to the palace meeting room, all healers to the infirmary, and all of the Queen's Riders and the King's Own to congregate in their mess halls for details.

Kel grimly saddled Peachblossom. As she tightened his girth, Neal came up next to her, leading Magewhisper behind him.

"I'm counted as a knight today, not a healer," he explained when she looked at him questioningly.

"Raoul said it was going to be the ultimate battle, the final battle," She remarked. Neal rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat. All around them, knights and squires were readying their mounts and donning gear.

Kel sighed and slid on her helm. Hefting her glaive mounted Peachblossom and rode to the practice field where the knights were to gather for instructions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alanna, Jon, Raoul, and Gary were the only ones in the throne room.

"I hate waiting," grumbled Alanna.

"I hate the Scanrans," chorused Gary.

"This is stupid," snapped Jon. "We have things to do. We can't just sit here. Which of you are going to fight?"

"I am," the said in unison.

"I'll take the whole King's own," offered Raoul.

"I'll ride with the knights," added Gary.

They all looked expectantly at Alanna. "I'll find something to do," she informed them, feeling harassed. Jon nodded.  
"I'm coming, too. We need all the help we can get." When the others started to object, he cut them off. "I need to see what I'm using the Dominion Jewel on, remember?"

Raoul sighed wearily and explained that he had to prepare the Own. Gary needed to arm up, and Alanna had to sharpen Lightning.

"That leaves me to my own devises," Jon muttered. He closed his eyes and mulled over the fight to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raoul sought out Kel and pulled her aside.

"Kel, I need to teach you one more thing. I know your no longer my squire, but this is important. Remember the day that I explained about Heroes, commanders, warriors, and so on? Well, there is one more thing. This upcoming battle invalidates all of those positions. Everyone must fight as one. Even our dark-corner Hero Alanna has to band with everyone and fight the major battle. I'm sure she would have preferred to sneak off and kill their leader, but this is important. I don't really know how to express this. It's difficult to put into words. It's more of a feeling, where everyone, no matter their status, joins together and are united."

"I understand, Sir," Kel said, looking her former knight-master in the eyes.

Raoul pursed his lips and looked down. He suddenly laughed, but it sounded like a hoarse bark. "The last lesson I can teach you, Kel. I hope you make it out alright." He clapped her shoulder and rode away. Kel didn't know how long she sat in that same place, but a loud crashing sound brought her rudely to her senses. An Eagle darted out of the clouds and landed one the rail, quickly reshaping its head to form Daine's. 

"They're attacking Port Cayyne (a/n: spelling? Sry I'm too lazy to look it up!)" she yelled. Trumpets blared, and the knights were ordered to ride out.


	3. When the battle starts

As Raoul led his men onto the battle field atop Drum, sword drawn, he surveyed the scene before him. Hurroks and Stormwings were thick in the air, lunging out at Tortall's soldiers. Soldiers in red breeches were Scanrans, and those in gold and brown were Tusaines. The air here was worse that at the palace, thick and heavy. If one looked closely at the clouds, they would notice that they were not white or gray, but a sickening yellow tint, the borders and inside always changing. 

Raoul raised his hand and brought it down in a double-chop, signaling a double-speed march. He heard the men mulling behind him, and could feel their fear. He scanned down their side of the battle field. The actual place happened to be a VERY large field, conveniently placed, with the coast in view. Scanran Wolf ships were bombarding Tortallan fleets with catapults of balls and liquid fire. Looking down the line, he saw Alanna in her gleaming gold-washed mail, leading a group of knights. He sent up a silent prayer to the Goddess and Mithros for her, and everyone else's safety that fateful day. A growing rumble brought his vision to the front. The Scanrans were massing to attack. Something flew out of their midst; a small box. Raoul's stomach lurched. He had seen the same thing at Port Leggan a few years ago. It had been a trap--sure enough, when the box landed, it exploded, the smoke forming a giant three-headed serpent. Raoul gulped at the sight of it. The last time he had fought one of these, it had almost cost him his life. With a roar, he signaled for a charge. He and his men sprang forward, the Own entangling themselves with the Scanrans, Raoul heading for the Giant Serpent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon stood behind-the-lines of battle, concentrating on the battle raging in front of him. A sudden flare of light to the left of him caught his attention. He turned, and saw Raoul pitched in battle with one of Uosae's nightmarish creatures. He made the sign against Evil on his chest, wiped suddenly-wet eyes, and focused on the Jewel once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kel was part of a group of knights including Neal, Merric, Owen, Faleron, Cleon, and quite a few others. It was led by Gareth the Younger. They were embattled against the Tusaines. The enemy suddenly let out a hair-raising howl and charged. She clutched her glaive and searched inside herself for her center, for she would need all the strength that they could get. Kel's group was outnumbered at least 2-1. Kel braced herself and ordered Peachblossom forward, preparing herself for the onslaught of attackers. Suddenly, large vines, coated in blue/purple fire, sprang from the ground, wrapping themselves around the enemy horse's legs. Kel silently thanked King Jon, and threw herself into battle with renewed ferocity.

(a/n: there are going to be a couple more chapters with battle scenes, so the fight isn't over!)


	4. Day one

Alanna galloped into a group of Scanrans, voicing a fierce Battle-cry. Her blade flashed as she chopped down on a foot-soldier, the swung it up to block a mounted-Scanran's sword. She slew that Scanran, then tossed her sword up in the air to catch it in her left hand. Quickly she brought the tip down and felled two more Scanrans. Shrieks sounded from above them. She looked up in time to see Stormwings and Hurroks coordinating and airborne attack, swooping down in rows and causing sever damage with their claws and talons. Cursing, she brought her efforts back to the fight around her. She would let the archer's deal with the immortals.

The flow of Scanrans charging at Alanna's group of knights was stemmed when Evin Larse and two rider groups came galloping, unnoticed before, in front of the Scanrans and reaped a field of hurt.

Given a small break, Alanna looked around her. In the distance she could see a monstrous creature, its three heads dipping and swerving. The pursed her lips and looked the other way. Gary, Kel, Neal, and other Tortallans were fighting the Tusaines. As she watched, Alanna saw Gary get slashed across the side with a Tusaine's broadsword. She screamed to him, not caring that he couldn't hear her. Shaking with rage, Alanna beheaded a Scanran soldier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daine was overseeing the Tortallan archers that were covering the Own when her animal friends' mind-voices started clambering within her head. She ordered them to be quiet.

"I am VERY busy," she told them.

A small squirrel approached her, and she sat down her bow. "This is important, too." it said. "We want to fight!" All the animals around chorused agreement.

"This isn't like Carthak, or Port Leggan, or Pirate's Swoop!" Daine pleaded. "You can't spoil their supplies! Uosae will stop you! The fight has already started!"

The wolves, Bears, wildcats, and other animals of prey roared inside her head. *We will fight. We will win.*

Tears of sadness and regret ran down Daine's cheeks, though she complied. This was their home too. Suddenly, animals leapt upon the battlefield, fighting alongside the Tortallans.

Sadly Daine picked up her bow and quiver and took aim at a Hurrok with demonic-red eyes. A sudden Boom brought her attention to the sky. Black jets of power lashed out at the immortals. She smiled in spite of herself. She loved Numair so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Raoul's Fight

(A/n: I think from now on I will do chapters of one person's fight. (A.k.a. Alanna's fight, Kel's fight…) but they are all on the same day unless I say otherwise.)

Raoul darted in to try to stab the Serpent's underbelly. It shrieked and swooped two of its head down, attempting to kill him. He hastily moved away, trying to think of how to bring down the evil creature. This time, there was no Rikash to help him. No inkblot to help him. No Badger god to help him. He once again charged in, feinting a jab to the thing's stomach, but instead raced behind it and tried to slash it open from the angle. No such luck. One of the thing's heads surveyed its rear, and was immediately harassing the Knight Commander. Raoul wiped sweat from his brow and sent up a plea to the gods. He assumed they would help him, considering that Uosae was their problem.

*Look around you* hissed a voice in his mind. It made him cry out. That voice was not meant to be heard by human ears. It sounded like a hundred hounds, baying the sound of the hunt, and their mistress goading them on. (a/n: I know the goddess is REALLY guiding Alanna, but its crucial that Raoul heard her)

Raoul hurriedly looked around, as he was bid. A part of him kept a wary lookout on the serpent. He could see the Blue glow that was Jon, the black cloud that was Numair, and lances of purple that Alanna hurled at the enemy. He even saw a bear fighting alongside a Tortallan knight. Something about Alanna made him look back at her. Though he could barely see her, he somehow made out the expression on her face.A sudden power filled him. *Use the power that I have given her. She gives it to you* the Goddess's voice urged.

"She must have the hand of the goddess on her," he mused. 

Raoul turned and yelled, quickly moving in and stabbing the serpent. It lurched at hissed. Its blood sprayed him, and burned where it landed. Raoul dislodged his blade and thrust it back in and across the serpent's belly. It let out a howl and collapsed, making the ground shake. As soon as it stopped writhing, it dissolved. 

Raoul drew himself up triumphantly, and heard shouts and clangs of metal-on-metal ahead of him. He turned to see his troops thoroughly beating the enemy. Nodding with approval, something compelled him to look across the battlefield again. He looked just in time to see a Tusaine knight Approach Kel. (He could tell her apart at this distance because Peachblossom stood out)

Raoul clenched his hands nervously as he saw, almost in slow-motion, Kel by attacked from behind by the Tusaine knight. Surprised, she turned and tried to parry his thrust. Peachblossom saved her. He kicked out with his from hooves, laming the enemy's mount. This gave Kel the opportunity the kill her adversary. 

With a sigh of relief, Raoul nudged his steed into a trot and joined his men. He sought out Dom and tallied their casualties.

"Better'n we could've hoped," the sergeant said with a reckless grin. A Scanran foot soldier snuck up behind him. Raoul cut him down.

"Let's--" A brilliant flash of blue light cut him off. They looked for Jon across the field, and saw the blue hue of his gift flicker, and dim.


	6. The Fall of the King

(a/n: sorry to you guys who thought Jon died…he didn't! He might, though, its all coming up in this chapter)

The King of Tortall swayed, losing control over his power and the power of the Dominion Jewel for a moment. Beads of sweat running down his face, he got his grip on the magic back and shook his head clear of dizziness. Soon, he started shaking with fatigue. Another wave of nausea engulfed him. Doubling over, the King tried to ignore the pain that swept through his body. His gift expelled in one huge blast, then dimmed. Weakly, Jon felt it streaming away from him. 

The jewel in his hand blazed, then that, too, lost its light. The more power it lost, the weaker Jon felt.

"Uosae," he growled. The king uttered a shuddering gasp, then slowly fell. The jewel flying out of his hands.


	7. Kel's fight

Kel was horrified to see the enemy freed from the Jewel's power. The surge of Tusaines overwhelmed the Tortallan knights. To top it all, Sir Gareth was down. Neal positioned himself over the fallen knight, using any break to heal the older man.

Grimly Kel fought, bringing down many Tusaines. She glanced a peek over her shoulder, to see that King Jonathan lay on the ground, unmoving. It frightened her. She had come to respect the King, for all that he allowed her to be put on probation.

Snapping out of reminiscing, she realized that a Tusaine Knight was riding down on her. She brought up her shield just in time, and then shoved her glaive underneath it to gut the man. Unbeknownst to her, another Tusaine soldier was behind her. She felt his sword cut into her shoulder. With a cry of dismay Cleon was on the enemy, and soon killed him. He closed his horse with Kel.

"No biting," she croaked to Peachblossom. The pain in her shoulder made her wince.

"Are you okay?" Cleon asked anxiously, gray eyes worried.

Kel nodded and tried to smile. Blood loss started to make her dizzy. She watched two of General Vanget's infantry soldiers approach with a stretcher, and carefully placed the Younger Naxen onto it. Cleon turned to interlock swords with a Tusaine foot soldier, and Kel trotted over to Neal, shield covering her side.

"Will Sir Gareth be okay?" she asked solemnly.

Neal's face was pale from exhaustion. "I don't know," he replied. "It was a nasty wound. I'm sure my father can take care of it, though."

"What of the King?"

"The King?!?!" he looked over to where Jonathan lay. "Mithros, why is no one assisting him?" He looked at the fight on their hands, then at Jon, torn between his duties.

"Go," Kel said quietly. Without further urging, Neal galloped off to aid the King.


	8. Uosae

The riders finished off the Scanrans that Alanna was fighting. Without a word, she headed towards the infirmary tent. Gary lay in one of the cots, white-faced. Duke Baird hovered over him, trying to close the gaping cut on his side.

"What can I do to help?" Alanna asked quietly.

Gratefulness and relief swept over the Duke's tired face.

"Take over here?" he asked her hoarsely. She nodded and he walked over to another cot.

Alanna reached inside her self. Finding her magic, she pulled it up and started healing Gary. "Gary," she said, gently shaking his arm.

He opened a weary eye and smiled weakly. "I guess I've lost my fighting touch," he croaked.

Alanna smiled reassuringly. "Of course not," she scoffed. "You just had the hardest fight."

She stopped the bleeding, bandaged her friend's side, and he fell asleep. Alanna returned to the battlefield to see where she was needed.

She looked around, noting that Gary's old group was badly in need of help. Raoul seemed okay, Jon--

"Jon!" she screamed, seeing Neal crouched next to him. She mounted her horse and galloped over. Once close enough, she jumped off and ran over to her former squire.

"What happened?" she snapped, nerves making her testy.

Neal looked up at her. His mouth was set in a tight line. "I see no injuries, but I can't wake him."

Alanna heart skipped a beat and her stomach lurched. Her best friend, her King, her Jon.

She gulped. "Is he…?"

"I don't think he's dead." Neal guessed what she had tried to say. Green fire streamed out of his hands and went into Jon's body.

Alanna looked in the grass where the dominion jewel lay. As she watched, the last but of purple glow left it. Its many facets reflected no light. The enemy, totally freed, roared and engaged every Tortallan on the field in deadly battle. A towering thing materialized in the middle of the battlefield, constantly changing. Looking at it, Alanna felt sick. Uosae had come.


	9. The Gods

Alanna didn't have time to try to heal Jon. She gripped his cold hand and shoved her gift into him. Immediately he sat up and shook his head to clear the feeling of exhaustion. "Alanna! How is the battle faring?"

Her response was grim. She pulled Jon to his feet and stuffed the Jewel into his hands.

"Use it," she advised. "We need this now."

He nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. Enemy soldiers fell, dead from the Jewel's power, by the score. The immortals in the air disappeared. At the same time, Uosae was cackling and massacring Tortallans.

The Tortallan soldiers fought with new ferocity, now greatly outnumbering the enemies. Soon, there were no Scanran or Tusaine soldiers on the field. All were killed or had fled. Now, the main problem was Uosae. She was slowly consuming the battlefield with her power.

"Alanna! You have to become what you became that day in the Black City, and when I had the Sweating Sickness!" Jon cried. Alarmed, Alanna obeyed and started the chant.

"Great Mother, Dark Lady, Mother of mares and mountains. Open the way for me…" Her voice was drowned out by the voice of the Goddess.

"Yes, child?" The goddess inquired. Her voice made Alanna cringe.

"You must stop Uosae! She is your responsibility!" Alanna pleaded.

"Get your soldiers off of the field," the voice said.

Alanna relayed the Goddess's wishes to Jon, who used his scrying-mirror to inform Vanget HaMinch and Sir Raoul to retreat. Soon, Uosae was the only one standing on the field. She laughed insanely as the ever-changing color of her magic brewed around her.

Suddenly, dozens of forms materialized on the battlefield, surrounding Uosae. They formed to be all of the great Gods. Mithros was a commanding figure in gold mail, the great mother goddess stood across from him. The rest of the Great Gods formed a circle.

"Uosae, you disregarded our command to stay on your realm. You are condemned to remain in your realms until the next THREE starts are born!" Mithros yelled. The Tortallans bowed to the gods, overcome by being in their presence.

Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess joined hands, and a growing ball of power radiated off of them. It grew to be so bright that the Tortallans had to shield their eyes. In one blinding flash, all of the Gods were gone, including Uosae.

Jon gripped Alanna's hand. "We've done ir again, King's Champion. Tortall is safe." 


End file.
